RWBY: TEAM SLYR
by Shayne Rider
Summary: This is the story of yet another team in their first year of Beacon Academy. This is the story of Team SLYR
1. character introductions

RWBY: TEAM SLYR

_**This is my first attempt at a RWBY fan fiction, so don't judge me too harshly. I am still trying to figure out a name for it so ideas are welcome I am posting this it introduce you to Team SLYR (slayer) they are all characters I created. So here they are**_

Shayne Ryder

Age: 18

Race: Faunus

Appearance: Wolf ears, her hair is reddish-brown and she usually wears it in a braid, Her eyes are an icy blue and she tends to wear combat fatigue bottoms, combat boots and a black tank top

Aura Ability: electricity

Weapon: Red Lightening

-Red lightening consist of two katana she wears on her back connected to an Uzi with a small chain that she can detach if she just wants to use the katana or the Uzi

Interesting facts: She is the only member of her family not affiliated with the White Fang though everyone is trying to pressure her into joining.

-She blames herself for her brother's death two years ago; she was trying to save a human child (Leah) from a pack of Beowolves, she misjudged her abilities and her brother jumped in to save both of them and ended up being fatally wounded in the process.

-She treats Leah, her youngest team member, like a little sister.

Leah Jones

Age: 16

Race: Human

Appearance: She has platinum Blonde hair and pink eyes. She wears a pink shirt, dark jeans and black high tops

Aura Ability: Ice

Weapon: Rogue Rapier

-Rogue Rapier is a simple rapier similar in design to Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster minus the dust storage in the hilt anything it touches can turn to ice with just a thought

Interesting Facts: She sees Shayne as her older sister since she has practically raised her since Shayne and her brother saved her

-When her friends or family are threatened she can be very deadly and almost unhuman

Yukiko Yamazaki

Age: 17

Appearance: She has black hair and purple eyes. She wears black combat fatigue bottoms, combat boots and a white t-shirt

Aura Ability: she can blend in with shadows and has decent speed

Weapon: Night Star

-Night Star consists of two medium sized Ninja Stars connected by a steel wire that she can compact for easy carrying as pins in her hair

Interesting Facts: She is trained in several forms of martial arts

Ryssa Kennadie

Age: 17

Appearance: She has purple hair and gold eyes and wears jeans and a silver shirt as well as a pair of black boots

Aura Ability: Manipulation of earth

Weapon: Aphrodite's Wing

-Aphrodite's Wing is a spear/bow combination


	2. Chapter 1

RWBY: Team SLYR

_**I do not own RWBY no matter how much I want to live in that world, that honor goes to Monty Oum and the guys at Rooster Teeth Production. The only things I own are Team SLYR, and everything about them.**_

Chapter 1

"When are you going to join us again?"

"Never," The girl who was asked answers flicking her ears in annoyance, "I refuse to join a terrorist Group Adam, I keep telling my family the same thing." With that she tries to walk away.

"We are not a terrorist group!" the one named Adam says grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"You attack the humans for Faunus Equality!" She says pulling her arm from his grip firmly, "You attack the Schnee Dust Company on an almost daily basis, kill anyone you guys can get your hands on that is even associated with them and you don't call that terrorism?!" With that she turns and starts to walk away

"Mark my words Shayne Ryder; you will regret not joining those of the White Fang when you had the chance." Adam says

"Yeah right!" Shayne shoots back over her shoulder in response. "I'm heading to Beacon Academy tomorrow afternoon to start my training to become a Huntress in order to use my gift to help humans and Faunus alike. I will make a difference without resorting to violence and terrorism." With that she starts running with no specific destination in mind just a need to get away from Adam. When she finally stops running she looks around and she sees the familiarity of the Forest of Forever Fall. After a few minutes she starts walking, taking a path she had taken many times over the past few years into a secluded part of the forest stopping in a small clearing across from a small headstone. Walking across the clearing she stops in front of the gravestone and drops to her knees before sitting in front of it.

"Hey Noah," She says, "I'm back again bro. I just had to get away from everyone and my feet brought me here as usual. I figured I should tell you that when I left here yesterday and went home I had a letter from Beacon Academy saying that they were accepting me in their first year class so I am heading there tomorrow afternoon. I promise you that I will do my best to become one of the best huntresses Remnant has ever seen. I refuse to get anyone else killed by running in half-cocked like I did with you. I hope that you will watch over me as I improve my fighting abilities." With that she falls silent sitting quietly. After sitting like that for several minutes she grabs her katana off her back quickly unhooking them from the Uzi strapped to her hip and turning to face an ursa getting ready to attack her

"I suggest you turn and lumber away." She tells it rotating a blade in each hand. In a flash the ursa lunges at her and takes a swipe with its claws catching on her wrist guards and pulling her slightly off balance. Recovering quickly Shayne jumps backwards a few feet, "You chose the wrong Faunus to mess with Grimm." She tells it, her teeth sharpening into fangs before she springs forward using one of her blades to cut one of the ursa's front legs. With a roar the ursa favoring its injured leg for a moment, recovers quickly and renews its attack, managing to land a hit on Shayne's arm leaving deep claw marks down her left arm. With a snarl of pain and anger Shayne focuses her aura and suddenly her katana crackle with electricity before she swings both blades and severs the ursa's head from its body. After watching the body disintegrate she turns towards her brother's gravestone and simply stares, lost in thought, as blood runs slowly down her arm. After a few minutes she hears a twig snap to her right and she turns towards the sound, catching a glimpse of blonde hair, before she hooks her katana back to the Uzi and placing them in the sheaths on her back.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." The newcomer says stepping into full view before catching a glimpse of the blood. "What happened Shayne? Who hurt you?" she asks her eyes turning from a light pink to almost red in a matter of seconds.

"Relax Leah," she tells her, "I'm fine, it is just a little cut. I got into a bit of a disagreement with an Ursa and it somehow managed to land a hit on me which was a mistake on its part. I took it out moments later using my semblance on my blades."

"At least let me look at it." Leah tells her pulling a small first aid kit out of her bag.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Shayne replies and sits on the ground pulling off her wrist guards. Walking over and sitting down as well Leah gently takes hold of Shayne's injured arm and looks at the claw marks.

"The good news is that the claw marks are not all that deep. The bad news is that you will probably have trouble using your left arm for the next few weeks." Opening the first aid kit she pulls out a small container of water, disinfectant and a roll of bandages. "This may sting a bit," with that she rinses off the blood with the water, pours the disinfectant into the lacerations, causing Shayne to snarl in pain, and starts wrapping the arm in bandages.

"Thanks Leah," Shayne says as her arm is released, "By the way I think I should let you know that I am leaving tomorrow." She tells her glancing once again at her brothers grave, "I got accepted into Beacon Academy just like I vowed I would when I got Noah killed."

"He would be so proud of you." Leah says, "I may not know much about Noah since he died saving me, but from what little you've told me about him, he would be ecstatic about it."

"Yeah, he probably would be." Shayne says with a sad smile

"Hey let's head into Vale." Leah says suddenly climbing to her feet and holding out her hand for Shayne to take.

"Why?" Shayne asks,

"Because you deserve a bit of a break." Leah tells her, "Come on be spontaneous for once!"  
"Spontaneity is what killed Noah. I acted spontaneous jumping in to save you from that beowolf pack, I was overpowered, and my brother came to save the both of us. We managed to save you, thank god, but me acting spontaneous is what fatally wounded Noah and he ended up dying in my arms. So I generally avoid spontaneous activities."

"What happened to Noah was a tragedy but I think Noah would be sad if he found out that you were afraid to act spontaneous like any other teenager does. Besides, we are just heading into town, what's the worst that could happen in Downtown Vale?"

"Fine," Shayne says taking ahold of Leah's hand and climbing to her feet with Leah's help, "I just hope I don't end up regretting this."


	3. Chapter 2

RWBY: Team SLYR

_**RWBY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. The genius behind it is the one and only Monty Oum and his associate at Rooster Teeth Productions. I just own Shayne, Leah and the other members of team SLYR. I am using the basis of episode one in this whole chapter I simply changed the words in the conversations between Ruby Rose, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch here and there and added some things. Hope you enjoy it**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey Leah, do you have a hat or anything in your bag that I can use to hide my ears to an extent?" Shayne asks on the outskirts of Vale

"Yes I do." Leah says pulling a black bandana out of her bag and handing it to Shayne who proceeds to hide her ears with it. "Hey why do you always cover your ears when we come into town?"

"I'm Faunus," Shayne reminds her, "Most of the humans treat us like worthless animals, if I don't hide my ears chances are really good that we will not be able to enter any buildings. You are probably the only human in the world that willingly spends time with a Faunus."

"Oh yeah," Leah says with a frown, "Sometimes I think that I would rather be Faunus than human because of the way they treat you. I've only known you for a few years but you've treated me more like family than my real family did once my Grandmother died."

"Yeah, well unfortunately that is the way the world is." Shayne says and starts walking.

After walking around for a time the two girls walk past a dust shop called_ FROM DUST TILL DAWN _and freeze as the window shatters behind them. Turning around to see what is going on they see a girl in a dress and red cape unfolding a massive scythe and moments later a group of thugs run out of the store to attack her. As Shayne and Leah go to grab their weapons they stop as the girl quickly defeats the thugs.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." The leader says to the closest thugs before facing the girl,

"Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He says using his walking stick to extinguish the cigar he had been smoking, "And, as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Saying that he points the bottom of the walking stick at her and fires a flare distracting her enough to allow him to climb the nearest fire escape as Shayne recognizes him.

"Torchwick," Shayne mutters before following after him. Climbing up the ladder quickly Shayne arrives on the rooftop only seconds ahead of the girl.

"Hey," The girl yells to get his attention as Shayne pulls out red lightening snapping one of the blades to the barrel of her Uzi and holding the other like normal.

"Persistent." Torchwick mutters as a plane rises above the roofline and he climbs on board

"End of the line!" He yells throwing a dust crystal at them before firing a flare at it and making it explode. Before the blast can reach the girls a blonde Huntress drops from out of nowhere and throws up a magical seal to protect them. A moment after the blast clears the woman fires off some dust and hits the plane throwing Torchwick off balance momentarily until he switched places with the pilot. Quickly realizing that her blades are useless Shayne sheaths her katana and loads a dust clip into her Uzi as the two women barrage each other with dust abilities. As Shayne goes to flip the safety off on her weapon ice shards fly past her as Leah joins the fight using her semblance to try and distract the woman on the plane. Seconds later Shayne fires a clip at the plane just as the girl in the hood fires a few rounds from her weapon as well. The woman on the plane manages to deflect the bullets and uses her semblance to try and blow them up via magical seals sending all three of the girls flying through the air a few feet as the plane makes its escape.

"Dang it!" Shayne yells as the bandana flies off of her head and the plane vanishes into the distance.

"Did you know that guy?" Leah asks Shayne quietly as the girl in the hood asks the Huntress for her autograph

"His name is Roman Torchwick. I've met him once or twice when my family went to some of the White Fang protests. He is a known associate of the White Fang and I can't stand him."

"You three need to come with me." The Huntress says and the girls follow without a word.

In a few minutes the group reaches the Vale Police Department and the Huntress puts them in an interrogation room. She leaves the room for a few minutes and returns shutting the door behind her.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." She says mainly focusing on the girl in the hood, "You put yourself and others in grave danger."

"They started it!" The girl yells

"If it were up to me," The huntress says looking at the screen in her hand, "I'd send you home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist." She says and snaps her riding crop on the table when she sees the smile on the girls face. "However, there is someone here who wants to meet you." As she says that the door opens and a man walks in holding a coffee cup and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose," He says focusing on the first girl, "You have silver eyes."

"Umm," Ruby says awkwardly

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He asks as the Huntress shows the footage of her fight on the screen she had been looking at earlier

"Signal Academy,"

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he asks

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby tells him

"I see," He says placing the cookies on the table motioning for the girls to take one before Ruby devours the rest, "It's just that I've only seen one scythe-wielder with that level of skill, a dusty old crow."

"Uh-hu, that's my uncle." Ruby says with her mouth full before taking the time to swallow and clear her throat, "Sorry," she says, "That's my Uncle Qrow; he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete GARBAGE before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like Hi-ya"

"I've noticed," He says as she continues to make ninja noises, "And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Ruby tells him with a serious look on her face

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah," Ruby says, "I only have two years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply at Beacon. You see my sister starts there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress. And I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. Our parents always told us to help others so I thought, might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are all right, but Hunters and Huntresses are just so much more exciting and romantic and cool and…"

Do you know who I am?" the man interrupts,

"You're Professor Ozpin," Shayne and Ruby say then Ruby continues, "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello," Ozpin says

"Nice to meet you." Ruby says back

"So you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby tells him and he glances towards the Huntress who simply rolls her eyes then he turns back to her

"Well, ok" He says, "You can leave now."

"Thank you," Ruby tells him before running out the door

"As for you," He says finally turning his attention to Shayne and Leah

"Yes?" Leah asks,

"You are Shayne Ryder are you not?" He asks looking at her

"Yes I am Professor Ozpin."

"So you must be Leah Jones." He says looking at her

"Yes sir," Leah replies

"You have very good control of your semblance." He says showing a video of the fight on the roof and focusing on the period where she is firing ice shards at the plane. "Not many experienced Hunters and Huntresses with this type of semblance can use it to this extent. Where did you learn to control it so well?"

"I learned a few basics from my grandmother when I was little but I am mostly self-taught."

"That's quite impressive for a sixteen year old." Ozpin says,

"Thank you sir." Leah tells him

"Tell me, have you thought about attending Beacon Academy?" he asks

"Yes I have," Leah tells him, "However I still have one year left at Signal myself."

"How would you like to attend Beacon this year like Ruby?"

"I would like that very much Professor Ozpin."

"Very well," He says climbing to his feet, "I will see the two of you on campus tomorrow then." With that he leaves the room

"Thank you Sir," Shayne calls out as the door shuts

"You are Noah Ryder's little sister are you not?" The Huntress asks looking at Shayne.

"Yes Ma'am," Shayne says

"I was one of his instructors when he attended Beacon as I will be with you." She says, "He was one of the best students I've ever had but he was always going on about how his kid sister was almost as good as he was and that she would beat him one day. The other instructors will have high expectations of you once they realize who you are."

"Yes Ma'am," Shayne replies

"I will see the two of you at Beacon tomorrow; you are now free to go ladies."

"Yes Ma'am." Shayne and Leah say climbing to their feet and leaving the room

"Here," Leah says holding out the bandana, "You left it on the roof so I grabbed it for you."

"No, I don't need it." Shayne tells her, "I'm tired of hiding who I am. Noah wasn't afraid to admit his Faunus heritage so neither am I."

"Good for you." Leah says shoving the bandana into her pocket. "Hey do you want to stay at my place tonight or do you want to stay with your family?"

"I should stay with my family tonight." Shayne says, "Thanks for the offer though."

"yeah," Leah says and they head towards the outskirts of Vale


	4. Chapter 3

RWBY: Team SLYR

_**I do not own RWBY or the world of Remnant; all claims to those belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. I just own Shayne, her family, Leah and the other girls of team Slayer. Please Read and Review and give me tips or pointers to improve on my writing. I welcome all help and it makes me happy when people tell me what they really think of my stories.**_

Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later the girls come to a stop in front of Shayne's house just as the door opens and her mother steps onto the porch.

"Hello mom," Shayne says and turns to tell Leah goodbye when her mom speaks up suddenly.

"Do not call me that." She says coldly, "If you refuse to join the White Fang then you are no longer considered my daughter or a member of this family. I will give you thirty minutes to get your things and then I never want to see you again unless you have done as you were told and joined us in the White Fang."

"Yes Ma'am," Shayne says before turning back to Leah, "Is that offer from earlier still open?"

"Of course it is."

"I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes." Shayne says quietly before heading into the house. As Shayne shuts the door behind her and turns to look at the woman who had once loved her she feels a hard slap across her face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." The woman says before slapping her again. "The least you should do for us is join the White Fang after you got your brother killed. Get your things and get the hell out of my house you traitorous Faunus!"

"Yes mother," Shayne says before walking towards her bedroom. As she gets up the stairs she walks straight past her bedroom and she slip into Noah's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. After a few seconds she crosses over to his desk, and opens the secret compartment he had mentioned minutes before he had died, pulling out the small box he had hidden there and slipping it into her side pocket and replacing the hidden compartment to its original position. Getting ready to leave the room her eyes are drawn to a picture sitting on his bedside table and she goes to look at it closer. The picture shows her and Noah smiling, his arm around her shoulders, on the day he had graduated from Beacon Academy and become a full-fledged Huntsman only days before he had died trying to save her. She quickly grabbed the frame and walked into her room. Opening the bag of her stuff that she had packed the night before once she had found out she had been accepted at Beacon she gently placed the frame inside the bag before closing it and leaving the house she had grown up in for the last time.

"Let's go," She says rejoining Leah outside, "Let's get out of here."

"Ok," Leah replies and they walk away. After a few minutes of walking Leah speaks up again, "I can't believe that your mom did that."

"No," Shayne replies, "That woman quit being my mother the day I got Noah killed and he died in my arms. I was simply someone she tolerated under her roof as long as I followed her rules. The biggest of those rules was to join the White Fang when you turn 18, I refused and now she wants me out of her house. According to her beliefs, I am a traitor to all Faunus and to keep her happy my Father will accept her decision without a word."

"I guess some Faunus are no better than humans." Leah says,

"None of us are better than humans in any way. Human and Faunus are equals in every way possible. The White Fang was originally created with that thought in mind which is why I supported them at first. The White Fang was a peaceful organization at first, just protests and things like that and I was at every one of them rain or shine. However a few years ago the leader handed the reins over to Alpha and that is when things changed for the worse and I stopped supporting the White Fang. Like I told Adam and my family earlier when they were pressuring me to join I refuse to be part of a terrorist organization and all the members hate me as a result. It is probably a good thing I am heading to Beacon tomorrow since I will probably have a huge target painted on my back by Alpha." As she says that they arrive at Leah's house and head inside.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home." Leah tells her, "You have been here enough to know where everything is and the spare room is all yours. I would hang out with you but I need to start packing my stuff since we head to Beacon tomorrow."

"Yeah that is probably a good idea." Shayne says, "I can help you pack if you want me to."

"Nope," Leah says, "I can handle it." With that she goes into her bedroom, closes her door and turns her music on. After a few seconds staring at Leah's door Shayne walks into the spare room, opens her bag, pulls the picture frame out of the top setting it on the table, then she pulls the box out of her pocket. Sitting down on the bed she takes a deep breath and pulls the lid off seeing a folded sheet of paper with her name written on it in Noah's handwriting. Pulling it out she unfolds it and reads the words her brother has written.

'_Hey sis,_

_ If you are reading this note then it means that something has happened to me and I am either dead or unable to be with you for some reason or other. It also means that you are heading to Beacon Academy like I knew you would one day. I would like to congratulate you on passing the entrance exams which I know from experience are not easy. I gave the teachers a head's up that my kid sister was an amazing fighter that will be even better than I am and to keep an eye out for you. I want you to know that even if I am not physically by your side, I will always be with you. I want you to have this necklace to let you know that I support you in every way. Let's make it a family tradition that every Ryder that gets accepted into Beacon gets a necklace for luck. This necklace is one of two main things that kept me going and the other was my ability to protect you. I want you to know that you were the main reason I wanted to become a huntsman. I love you sis,_

_ Your Brother Noah_

"Even two years after I got you killed you know exactly what to say to calm me down Bro." Shayne says refolding the note and removing the paper covering the necklace and gasps as she recognizes it as Noah's favorite necklace. "You told me that you had lost it Noah." She says remembering the day she had given it to him and touches it lightly, tears filling her eyes. Pulling it out of the box and putting it on she grabs the photo off the table, holding it to her chest as the tears start to fall and she cries herself to sleep. An hour later Leah, checking up on her friend, covers her with an extra blanket and turns the lights out not wanting to disturb her faunus friend from a much needed rest.


	5. Chapter 4

RWBY: Team SLYR

_**I do not own RWBY that is all Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. I just own team SLYR and any history of them. I am still using the actual episodes as a rough outline of what happens and I just work my characters around that. Please read and rate it is greatly appreciated.**_

Chapter 4

The next day the girls once again head to the outskirts of Vale; this time to board an airship that would take them to Beacon Academy. As the airship takes off Leah and Shayne see Ruby talking to a blonde girl but before they get a chance to head over and introduce themselves a news story comes on over the loudspeaker and a holographic screen turns on.

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities." The newscaster says as a mug shot is displayed. "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa" With that a news story about the White Fang disrupting a Faunus Civil Rights protest comes on and Shayne growls quietly until the newscast cuts off and a hologram of the huntress from the night before appears to address the students.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." She says, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world." With that the hologram cuts out and everyone goes to look out the window at an amazing view of Vale and the surrounding area. As the ship arrives at Beacon and everyone starts disembarking a blonde boy runs past Shayne and Leah to a trash can conveniently located just outside the docking bay and gets sick.

"Gross," Leah says

"Motion sickness," Shayne tells her, "When Noah and I were little we both dealt with it on occasion but we outgrew it." As the girls' cross the bridge out of the docking bay and get their first glimpse of their new home they simply stop and stare. "Noah said Beacon Academy was huge but I always thought he was over exaggerating trying to tease me about getting lost on campus."

"Apparently he was telling the truth." Leah replies as they head for the main building for their orientation. Several minutes later they hear a large explosion behind them and turn to see Ruby and a girl in a white dress standing in the middle of a cloud of smoke and a crater in the ground beneath their feet.

"I swear that girl is a magnet for bad luck." Shayne says rolling her eyes, "We had better go see if they are alright." With that they head back the way they had come. As they got closer they started hearing the conversation between Ruby and the white girl

"I said I was sorry princess!" Ruby shouts as another student walks up and interrupts.

"It's Heiress actually." She says holding a bottle of dust up with the Schnee Dust Company logo on it, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally some recognition," Weiss says before the other girl continues

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," She says causing Weiss to stutter in surprise and Ruby to laugh. Unable to come up with a comeback for that remark Weiss snatches the bottle of dust out of her hand and stalks towards Shayne and Leah in a tizzy

"Move Faunus," She snaps as she pushes between the two girls rather rudely.

"Wow, she's rude." Leah says as Shayne looks towards Ruby and gets a good look at the other girl as she turns and walks away.

"There is no way." Shayne mutters as she sees the girls yellow eyes and black bow and starts to follow her.

"There is no way what?" Leah asks confused as she starts to follow as well

"I think I know that girl from a long time ago." Shayne says before calling out a name "Blake Belladonna!" she shouts causing the girl to stop in her tracks and turn

"Yes?" she asks, "Can I help you"

"You don't recognize me do you?" Shayne asks,

"No unfortunately I don't." Blake says

"My name is Shayne Ryder we used to play together."

"We did?"

"Yes, my brother was Noah Ryder. You lived next door to our family but you disappeared a few years ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember you now." Blake says glancing towards Leah uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah, Blake this is Leah Jones, she is kind of like an adopted sister to me. Leah, this is Blake Belladonna an old friend."

"Nice to meet you," Blake tells Leah and Leah returns the greeting

"You are the last one I expected to run into here at Beacon Academy." Shayne tells her, "Last I heard you were working with Adam."

"Yeah, I quit working with him when we got into a disagreement over our latest mission from Alpha. I am no longer associated with those people." Blake says, "How is Noah?"

"Umm," Shayne says looking towards her feet, "Noah died two years ago when he tried to save me and Leah from Beowolves in the Snowy Forests."

"I'm sorry I had no idea." Blake says, "I wouldn't have asked you if I had known he was dead."

"Yeah well I am used to people asking about him by now but it still upsets me at times. Well it was nice meeting you again Blake." With that Shayne turns and walks away towards the main school building.

"She blames herself for his death." Leah says, "She tried to save me when my parents had abandoned me in the snowy forest without my rapier and she was overpowered by the Beowolves. If Noah hadn't showed up when he did we wouldn't be here at Beacon now."

"Thank you for telling me this." Blake says and walks a few feet away pulling out a book. "It was nice to meet you Leah."

"Nice to meet you too," Leah says and runs after Shayne


	6. Chapter 5

RWBY: TEAM SLYR

_**I do not own RWBY or anything from the world of Remnant I just own Team SLYR. Everything else belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. Read and leave a review for all feedback is welcome.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Catching up to Shayne, Leah falls into step beside her as they enter the main building and find themselves in a huge auditorium.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shayne tells her, "I opened myself up to that whole incident when I mentioned Noah to her in the first place. I think she used to have a crush on him so I shouldn't have been surprised that she asked about him."

"Is she a Faunus as well?" Leah asks quietly

"Yes, she's a cat Faunus." Shayne replies, "I don't think she wants people to know that though, hence that bow she is wearing."

"The secret is safe with me." Leah says, "I won't say a word to anyone." With that the girls stop just in time to hear feedback from the microphone on the stage at the front of the room and for Ozpin to speak up

"I'll keep this brief," he says pushing his glasses up his nose and continuing, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He says giving the microphone over to Goodwitch as he steps to the side

"You will gather in the Ballroom tonight," She announces, "Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed." With that they walk off of the stage.

"That was kind of weird," Leah says turning to face Shayne, "don't you agree?"

"It appears that his mind is on other things." Shayne replies

"Well being the headmaster of Beacon Academy can't be easy." A voice says from beside them. Looking over they see a girl with purple hair and gold eyes. "Hello my name is Ryssa Kennadie."

"Shayne Ryder,"

"Leah Jones," Leah says, "Nice to meet you Ryssa."

"How old are you?" Ryssa asks, "You don't look old enough to attend Beacon."

"Yeah, I am 16," Professor Ozpin pushed me ahead by a year when he saw me fight Torchwick yesterday with Ruby and Shayne."

"Who's Ruby?" Ryssa asks.

"She is the girl wearing the black and red dress over there next to the Blonde girl and Weiss Schnee the girl in white."

"She looks even younger than you are."

"She told Ozpin that she had two years left at Signal so I think she is 15."

"Is that girl any good in a fight?"

"Yes she is," Shayne speaks up, "She took out Torchwick's thugs in less than a minute with a scythe that is bigger than she is."

"That is amazing."

"Tell me about it," Shayne replies

"By the way," Ryssa asks slyly, "Are those ears of yours real?"

"Of course they are real." Shayne says as Ryssa grabs one and starts to rub it between her fingers. "And I would appreciate it if you quit touching them like I am a freaking dog."

"Oh sorry," she says and drops her hand to her side.

"That was awkward," Shayne says and flicks her ears in annoyance.

"I couldn't resist." Ryssa says, "What kind of Faunus are you?"

"A wolf," Leah says much to Shayne's annoyance

"I can speak for myself Leah," Shayne says punching her lightly.

"That was uncalled for," Ryssa says,

"She's like my sister we do stuff like that to each other all the time." Leah says with a grin and punches her back.

"So how did a Faunus and a human become like sisters?" Ryssa asks, "Most humans can't stand Faunus and vice versa."

"It's not that we can't stand humans it's that we are very leery around them because they treat us like animals just because we don't look like they do."

"Well I think Faunus are cool." Ryssa says

"I know right?" Leah asks, "Shayne has treated me more like family than my biological family did after my grandmother passed away."

"Leah not everyone needs to know that." Shayne says,

"It doesn't bother me any." Ryssa says, "My family kind of treated me like crap until I got accepted here and then it is all 'I am so proud of my daughter for getting into Beacon Academy'" She says in a high pitched voice

"Wow," Leah says in surprise, "I thought the Jones were the only family that did that to their kids."

"No, that unfortunate turn of events is much more common that people let on." A new voice says and the girls turn to see another girl standing beside them this time a girl with black hair and purple eyes.

"And you are?" Shayne asks uncomfortably

"My name is Yukiko Yamazaki" She replies, "And you are?"

"Shayne Ryder" Shayne says and motions towards Leah "This is Leah Jones, my sister."

"You don't look related." Yukiko says looking pointedly at Shayne ears

"I kind of adopted her as my sister a few years ago."

"She saved my life." Leah says, "My parents had left me in the Snowy Forest without my weapon and I got attacked by Beowolves."

"Seriously Leah you have got to learn to keep your mouth shut." Shayne says, "No one needed to know that. In fact I doubt anyone but us cares about that incident."

"No that isn't true." Leah says, "A lot of people would care about that incident if they knew what happened."

"She has a point there." Ryssa says, "I think I remember that story, I remember watching it on the news and thinking that it was amazing that a few Faunus risked their lives to save a human when we treat them like crap. "Didn't a boy die that day?"

"Yes, my older brother did. I'm gonna go for a walk." Shayne says and walks away without another word.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ryssa asks confused, "My mouth tends to run much faster than my brain sometimes." She says as she watches Shayne walk out of the auditorium

"That day is kind of a sensitive topic for her." Leah says, "She blames herself for everything and I think her parents blamed her for it as well. She spent most of her time in the Forest of Forever Fall avoiding everyone but me."

"What was she doing in Forever Fall?"

"That's where Noah is buried, she visits his grave whenever she gets the chance."

"Who's Noah?" Yukiko asks,

"Her brother." Leah replies, "I'm going to go and check on her. I'll see you guys around." With that she heads for the door but Ruby and the blonde girl ran over to her.

"Hello," the blonde girl says, "I believe you two know each other."

"Sort of," Leah says, "I saw her a few times at Signal but never actually met her until last night."

"I'm Ruby." Ruby tells her,

"I know." Leah replies, "Professor Ozpin said that yesterday at the police department."

"Oh yeah," Ruby says and falls silent

"Hey I need to go find my sister." Leah says, "She's having a bad day today and she ran off and I am kind of worried about her. I'll talk to you once I find her."

"Ok," Ruby says, "I'll talk to you later."

"What is your name?" the blond girl asks, "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Leah," Leah says, "I really need to get going."

"Ok nice to meet you Leah," Yang says and Leah runs out the door.

"Now where did you go?" Leah asks herself looking around and seeing no sign of Shayne in the darkening night. Suddenly she remembered the statue of the Hunters and the Beowolf and headed towards it. As she approaches the statue she sees a handful of people and assumes that Shayne isn't there until she hears a growl and hears Shayne speak up.

"Give me that back or you will regret it."

"What are you going to do about it?" a guy asks,

"I will rip you to shreds if you don't give me that picture back." Shayne snarls

"I suggest you do as she says." Leah says as her eyes once again turn red and she puts her hand to her weapon. "If you don't I can promise that you will spend your first night in the infirmary."

"Are you threatening us little girl?" the leader speaks up

"Yes, I believe I am." Leah tells him, "I suggest you give the picture back to her or not only will you have to deal with a pissed of wolf but me as well and I will not take it easy on you." She says as her eyes turn even redder and she draws Rogue Rapier with a growl of her own, taking a few steps towards the group.

"What is going on out here?" they hear Goodwitch's voice ask

"Nothing." The leader of the guys says handing Shayne back her frame and pushing past Leah, "This is not over little girl, I will get you." He says so only she can hear him.

"I'd like to see you try." Leah shoots back at him as she sheaths Rogue Rapier.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with that." Shayne says glaring at Leah, "You always jump in without thinking when someone you care about is threatened. I don't want anyone else doing what Noah did and dying for me." She says closing her eyes with a sigh. "Please just think things through before you act in the future."

"You telling me that is like me telling you not to be a Faunus." Leah tells her, "That is who I am and I can't change that fact. If Noah was here he would tell you the same thing. Now let's head to the ballroom."

"Yeah," Shayne says and they walk towards the ballroom, "Hey Leah," Shayne says after walking in silence for a minute or two

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being reckless and jumping in when you did. My vision was starting to go red and I may have ended up doing something I would have regretted if you hadn't brought me back to a more sane state."

"No problem sis," Leah says


End file.
